Paint rollers have been used for a long time to apply paint to surfaces. A natural complement to the paint brush, paint rollers apply paint quickly and provide a uniform paint texture that can hide some surface imperfections. Unfortunately, most paint rollers allow the roller cover to slowly slide off of the roller support during use. The painter is then required to periodically push the roller cover back to its desired position. Accordingly, a need exists for a paint roller that retains the roller cover in place under normal conditions of use, yet allows a user to remove the roller cover for cleaning or replacement.